


AS long as you come home

by katleoskj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katleoskj/pseuds/katleoskj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short one - shot.<br/>Harry is leaving Nicks house and the words come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AS long as you come home

Harry couldn´t do it anymore and just as he grabbed the door handle, he looked down and said  
”Don´t sleep with anyone”  
"What?" he heard Nick say behind him.  
Harry turned around  
"....I know I can´t..I know I can´t ask you that, just.."  
"...Harrold"  
"Sorry, I´m sorry just...sorry", he said turning towards the door, but he couldn´t help but notice the little smile and dreaming eyes from Nick  
"And you´re gonna be a munk on tour, surounded by millions of screaming girls, who are throwing themselves at you?"  
"I already do. There´s only one person I wanna sleep with anyways"  
Nick looked at Harry in a way, that was more helpless, than Harry had ever seen.  
"...Harrold"  
"But I can´t ask you to wait, I can´t..ask you to just sit at home, while I tour the world for months"  
Nick grabbed Harrys shirt, leaning his forehead against Harrys and for a second, they just stood there.  
"I already do" he said.  
Harry looked at him  
”You come home to me, I don´t care what happens, you just come home to me”  
Harry immideatly put his arms around Nicks neck and kissed him deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
